Sleeping Beauty
by hollowmetroid
Summary: While helping out at story time Ian decides to altar the story of sleeping beauty to bring his brother and Samus together. Poor Samus if only she had read fairytales while on Zebes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty **

**Sleeping beauty belongs to Disney **

**Metroid belongs to Nintendo **

Regular narrative

"character speech"

_thoughts_

It was a typical Thursday afternoon at the Galactic Federation headquarters. Ian Malcovich was leaning on a wall by his best friend Samus's apartment door. "Come on Samus, were going to be late" Ian whined as he waited patiently. Just then the door opened and Samus appeared behind it. "I coming Ian relax, their only 6 year olds I don't think they will be angry if we're 2 minutes late reading their story".

The two then made their way down the long hallway and continued their conversation. "I don't know Samus some kids can get really upset when they don't get their story time."Samus simply replied with an eye roll. "Whatever you say Ian. Anyways why do you need me to help? You're reading a book how hard is it? Ian simply smiled, " Well if you must know Adam usually comes with me but he's in a board meeting right now and can't make it, so I was hoping my best friend could keep me company."

"Well only because you're my friend I'll come with you. And for the fact you probably wouldn't survive being attacked in by little kids." Ian only smirked at her comment. They rounded a corner and arrived at their destination the Library. There was a giant crowd of children sitting on floor barely able to contain their excitement.

"Hey guys you ready for story time? " Ian asked the group. "Yes story time," one girl cheered. "What are you reading us this today? " some boy in the front asked. " Is she you're girlfriend? " asked another. Ian laughed at the last comment and began to walk towards a bookshelf. "Today we are going to read a fairytale, one you may of heard of." Once he reached the shelf, his hand hovered over the books until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah ha" Ian as he pulled a blue book from the shelf. He walked back to the children and sat down on the rocking chair in front and then gestured Samus to sit beside him.

"Alright, today's story is…..**Sleeping Beauty**!" The crowd of children happily cheered for the story. Samus on the other had look of confusion on her face. Growing up on Zebes she had never heard of fairytales only chozo legends and myths. _Sleeping Beauty? Is she asleep for the entire story? Wouldn't that be kinda boring to listen to?_ These questions and more plagued Samus's mind. Ian quickly saw the look on his friend's and could barely contain his laughter. " Don't tell me you've never heard of sleeping beauty. It's a classic fairytale, with a princess, prince, evil dragon…" Ian stopped because it was clear Samus had no idea what he was talking about. " Oh well I guess you'll have to hear to understand it." Ian then opened the book and began.

Once upon a time….


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a king and queen. King Rodney and his wife desperately wanted a child and one finally day their wish was granted. They had a daughter and named her Samus which was based of the name Seamus meaning he who supplants.

They held a huge celebration for her arrival, everyone in the kingdom attended including King Rodney's good friend King Hubert and his son Prince Adam who lived in a nearby kingdom. It was on this day that six-year-old Adam would be betrothed to Princess Samus. Prince Adam looked into the crib and made a face of disgust.

Just then a guard came rushing in. "Announcing the arrival of the three Chozo elders. Old Bird, Grey Voice and Mother Brain."

The group soon appeared in front of the king and queen. Old bird was a knowledgeable Chozo who had renowned medical skills. Grey Voice was quiet and tough, know for his tactics in war and combat skills, he stood tall among his fellow Chozo and always had his head held high. Finally Mother Brain otherwise know as MB for short was the head of the Chozos. She was incredibly smart and had the ability to change her appearance but she usually hid beneath a black robe.

All three Chozos had immense magical power, but only used it for special occasions or emergencies. "Greeting noble King Rodney and fair Queen Virginia," Old bird stated, "we have each brought a gift for the princess."

Grey Voice walked up to the crib, "I will go first. Dear little princess, my gift is the gift of beauty and strength." Grey Voice raised his hand over the baby forming a ball of red light. "She will have golden hair that rivals the sunshine and lips red as the briar rose. She will have the strength of an amazon combined with the grace of a ballerina." As Grey Voice finished his sentenced the ball burst into tiny pieces and fell on the princess.

MB was next up and she created a green ball of light. "My gift to you little princess gift of music. You will be able sing with the voice of an angel, and dance like wind. The rhymes and sounds of life will guide you." But just as Old bird was about give

his gift…

**Boom! Crash!** Lighting covered the sky and a dark cloaked figure appeared in the throne room. It was the evil wizard Ridley who lived on the lonely mountain. Ridley walked towards the royal family but the knights quickly took defensive positions. "Relax mortals I have not come to fight. I have simply come to celebrate the princess's arrival, although I did not receive any invite but I assume it got lost along the way."

Grey Voice quickly replied back "You didn't get one because you weren't invited."

"Is that so? Oh well then."

The queen stood up and asked the wizard, "so you're not mad?"

The wizard looked at her. "Me? Mad? Oh no my queen I am not mad and to show there are no harsh feelings I also have a gift for the child. She will indeed become beautiful and have a voice of an angel but before the sunsets on her 16th birthday she will prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and **die.**"

Gasps filled the room as Ridley began to laugh. "Seize him at once!" ordered the king. Before anyone Ridley disappeared into smoke. The queen held their daughter close to her chest tears forming in her eyes.

"My king" Old Bird began.

"Yes, what is it Old Bird."

"You see my king I still have my gift to give to the princess."

"Can you undo the curse?" King Rodney asked with desperation.

"I am afraid not, Ridley's magic is too strong to life but I can lessen the effects." Old bird slowly walked up to the child. "Little child if a needle your finger should prick, not death but an endless sleep shall await you until true loves first kiss.

Unfortunately Old Bird's gift did not ease the king and ordered that every spinning wheel was to be burned. The elders watched from a window above as the stack of spinning wheels was set a blaze. "If they think that will be enough to stop Ridley they are sadly mistaken" Grey Voice stated.

"Well yes you're right," replied Old Bird. " Ridley will not stop until his curse is set." MB had been very quiet the entire time trying to come up with a plan.

Finally Grey Voice noticed MB's silence. "MB? Have you come up with a plan?"

MB sighed. "Yes I have, but I do not know if the king and queen will agree to it." Grey Voice and Old Bird waited for her to continue.

"Well are you going to tell us it or not?"

MB made a shh sound and quickly checked the room to see if someone was spying on them. "We can't talk about it here" she then pointed towards a cabinet and shrunk herself inside.

Once they were all inside MB stated her plan. "It's easy to see Ridley will not let anything get in the way of his plan, but he only has control over the curse if he knows where the princess is. So my plan is to have princess raised by peasants in a small cottage in the woods far away from Ridley's reach."

"Well that's nice who are these peasant that are going to raise her?" Grey voice asked.

MB took off her robe and began to fix her hair. "We are," she said. She had changed her appearance to match one of a typical human, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple pink dress with a white apron.

"WHAT!" Both chozo exclaimed. "You can't be serious we don't know how to raise a child, human one no less," Grey Voice yelled at MB.

"I know we don't have experience but it cant be that hard, this is the only way Ridley won't find her. Please do this for the sake of kingdom and poor Princess Samus."

Grey Voice sighed in defeat "fine for the princess's sake we'll do it, but how are we going to convince the king and queen to let their only daughter be taken away?"

"I am hoping to convince the king and queen that it is for the best that Samus is raised far from the castle and have no knowledge of her royal heritage."

Old Bird stepped forward "so it is settle then, when should we leave?"

"Tonight," responded MB.

That night as the moon lit up the night the chozo elders left the castle carrying the sleeping princess in their arms. King Rodney and Queen Virigina could only watch as their daughter disappeared into the night.

**Athour's note **

**1. Went on Metroid wiki and found out Samus was the female verison of the name Seamus and that was the Celtic equivalent to James. Meaning he who supplants. I wanted to say more than just her name is Samus. I wanted to say the importance of her name.**

**2. I know Mother Brain is simply a brain in a jar but for story purposes she is a chozo. **


End file.
